


Untitled 5

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper gets some fresh air during a party at the Mystery Shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 5

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth fic. I had long bouts of not writing this, hopefully the tone wasn’t too all over the place. It ended up not quite as short as I’d thought.
> 
> I think they’re about 19 or something.
> 
> Select appropriate mood music for a nighttime dance party at the mystery shack as you see fit.
> 
> I listened to some Husky Rescue, Lana Del Ray, Avicii, Pretty Lights and Daft Punk.
> 
> Originally written on tumblr February 2nd 2014

=====================================  
  
The party Grunkle Stan threw at the Mystery Shack ended up being popular enough to repeat every few years. Posters on the walls, flags and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, Soos manning the DJ command deck. Coloured lights, a table for snacks and drinks, and the Shack full of people having a good time.  
  
Dipper Pines found himself sitting on the porch outside. The music booming inside sounded muffled and distant, mixing with the chirps and quiet shuffling of leaves and branches coming from the forest around the area. The night air felt cool against his face, but it was not an unpleasant cold. It felt quite nice after the warm air inside. Yet his mind was racing. He struggled to reason why he’d felt compelled to come here. Despite what had been a nice evening so far, something was making him feel uneasy.   
  
Dipper was not really one for parties. Or maybe that was too strong. Maybe he was ok with parties. It was difficult to explain. It was like a sport or hobby you enjoyed but weren’t really any good at. He did not actively avoid them, but since he was not a good dancer and socializing with other people at such events did not come naturally to him, he was always a bit averse.  
  
He usually liked the atmosphere, the almost overpowering music, the colors, the chatter. He enjoyed seeing people dance and have a good time together, but every now and then he wished he too could do that so effortlessly. His usual attempts at talking to girls at a classmate’s house party or a school dance tended to lead to disaster and embarrassment for both sides. It often made him feel like an outsider and he ended up simply standing to the sidelines and only spending time with the few people who he got along with already. Despite that, he did not mind coming along when invited. He usually still managed to have a good time.  
  
So why was tonight feeling different? He’d seen other people dance and have a great time many times before. He’d gotten drunk at parties and awkwardly danced with friends who did not judge or laugh at him. Dipper knew how it felt and could totally understand the appeal. He’d been thinking of probably doing the same thing tonight depending how the mood was.  
  
Somewhere along the way, between observing people, enjoying the food and the punch, and talking to friends, something in his stomach had felt tightening. He’d observed Wendy dance with Robbie and had for a moment wondered if that had been the cause.   
  
His feelings for Wendy had essentially settled for “we’re good friends” some time ago, so he reasoned it wasn’t about that. They got along well, seeing each other every summer, and seeing her with another boy had not hurt or made him feel even uncomfortable for a few years now. He knew they weren’t dating, but even if they had been, he would not have had a problem with it. No sir. Good ol’ Wendy could do whatever she wanted with her life.  
  
Despite the cool night air, sweatdrops started to form on the side of his head as he tried to avoid thinking about the actual cause of the tightening feeling in his stomach. His thoughts drifted back.   
  
_He’d stood at the back of the make-shift dancehall, next to Soos’s sound setup, slightly-fancier than-usual shirt on, red cup half-filled with punch in one hand, tortilla chips in the other. Scanning the party guests on the floor, his eyes settled on a particular dancing figure, clad in a bright red sweater and a blue skirt. Loose ankle socks, a yellow bow on her head and a bright, radiant smile on her face._  
  
 _Mabel Pines, his twin sister._  
  
Completely unlike Dipper, Mabel had absolutely no problems socializing with anyone. She got along with everyone and everyone got along with her. She could let herself go in the middle of a crowd and dance to her heart’s content, without a care in the world.   
  
The fact that Mabel could enjoy anything and everything the way he could only dream of wasn’t the cause of the tightening in his stomach. While he was slightly envious of his sister’s ability to find joy where he couldn’t, it did not cause him anxiety. Knowing his sister was having a great time gave him a sense of comfort. He was proud of her. He was genuinely glad she was feeling well. The problem…  
  
Dipper let out a deep breath and slowly bumped his forehead a few times against the wooden porch fence he was sitting next to.  
  
The problem was not how she observed life, it was how he observed her.   
  
Lately, Dipper had found himself having.. confusing thoughts about his sister.   
  
Seeing her always made him smile. Always brought a sense of calm and warmth. That was perfectly natural, she was his best friend after all. He never got tired of spending time with her, whether it was an adventure, a movie or just hanging out around the house, not doing anything. She was kind, funny, smart (if eccentric) and.. beautiful.   
  
This last part bothered him. She’d always been cute, in a completely endearing sort of way. He had no idea when exactly this had.. changed.   
  
Seeing her in school or around the house had started to make his heart beat a little faster. Sitting next to her on a couch made him nervous and his cheeks warm. Accidentally touching her hand or leg brought a jolt through his entire body.  
  
He banged his forehead against the wood again slowly as memories flooded his mind.  
  
 _Sitting in the backseat of their parents’ car on a hot summer, he was squeezed right up against his sister because of all the groceries in the back. He could feel his upper arm touching the skin of her bare shoulder, the occasional bumps and shifts of the drive making their skin rub against each other gently. Every now and then Mable would ever so slightly shift her position while looking out of the window._  
  
 _He’d felt like an idiot later, but at the time it almost felt like she was moving so their skin would touch more._  
  
His forehead was starting to get a little sore.  
  
 _Late night on Christmas day. Mabel had fallen asleep as they’d sat next to each other on the living room couch, the christmas star in the window painting the room in a warm red glow. Her snoring had been light and utterly adorable. She’d slowly slid to the side till her head was resting on his shoulder. He’d been too nervous to move for several hours. Eventually she’d stirred, smiled and sheepishly retreated to her room with a brief good night wish. He’d laid in bed till 5 AM staring at the ceiling afterwards._  
  
After each bump the cool air felt soothing for a split second.  
  
 _Waterpark, several summers ago. Mabel laughing and clinging to his neck while he carried her piggyback. His face had been completely red but he couldn’t hide the goofy grin on his face even when he sunk low in the kiddy pool._  
  
He grit his teeth harder and harder with each bang.  
  
 _School prom night. She’d looked absolutely stunning in her dress and Jared Kendelton hadn’t even complimented her when he’d picked her up. All the dance practise they’d secretly done together had paid off as she’d danced wonderfully that night. He’d never wanted to dance with anyone so badly as that night. He’d taken several trips to the bathroom to wipe his forehead and calm his hands from shaking._  
  
 _Lazy sunday afternoon naps on the living room floor, sprawled all over each other._  
  
 _Completing Halo on Legendary together, Mabel not only nailing the final warthog jump but adding a ridiculous camera spin with a whoop just before slamming back onto the pavement and starting on the last gauntlet run for the Longsword waiting in the hangar at the end of the level. The victorious hug she’d given him as the credits had begun to roll didn’t leave his mind for weeks afterwards._   
  
_Autumn. Raking up all the orange and red and brown leaves littering their yard into large piles. Taking running jumps and sommersaults into them for several hours, returning home covered in dirt, with bits of twigs and leaves sticking out of hair and pockets, large grins permanently stuck on both of their faces._  
  
 _Staying up till 2AM watching-_  
  
"Heeeeyyyy Dipperrrrrr" a familiar voice interrupted his thought as he heard the door open and realized his forehead was bleeding a little. Quickly raising his head from the wood and wiping it with the back of his hand, he turned around to see his sister carefully walk out to the porch. Her slight wobble indicated to him she was only a tiny bit tipsy.  
  
"Hey theeere, Mabel" he replied nervously, putting far too much energy into it for it to seem nonchalant.  
  
"Therrre you are" she announced with a content smile when she spotted him. "I wus wondering where you’d gone to"  
  
"Oh, you know, I-I just needed to get some fresh air, I guess, haha"  
  
Mabel eyed him for a moment before taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Mmm, I can see that. The night air feels wonnnderful"  
  
"Haha, I know right?"  
  
He noticed Mabel was still looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite place. It made his heart beat regardless.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?"  
  
Dipper could feel that familiar tightening in his stomach again. “Uh.. s-sure, yeah. I mean, yeah”  
  
He slowly sat back down at the top of the stairs as Mabel made her way to sit next to him.   
  
The night sky was cloudless, the stars were out and the entire opening around the Shack was lit up by the moon.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment as muffled dance music continued to drum through the walls behind them. The night air had gotten cool enough that it made Mabel shiver without her sweater on. Wondering where she’d left it, Dipper carefully put his jacket on her shoulders. Her hair smelled of vanilla and strawberry. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Thanks Dip"  
  
"It’s nothing. I mean don’t worry about it. I mean where IS your sweater, the red one, you looked good in it, I dunno why you took, I mean I guess it got hot inside from all the dancing and.. um" his voiced died out and he simply stared in front of him.  
  
Mabel simply grinned at him.  
  
"I left it inside but forgot to bring it with me when I was looking for you"  
  
"Ah. Oh. Right. T-that makes sense"   
  
Trying to take peeks at her without turning his head, he cleared his throat and swallowed a lump.  
  
"So.. you looked like you were having a good time in there"  
  
"Yeaahhh, it’s fun to dance. Hey, did you try the punch? It’s great!"  
  
"Oh yeah, they got a nice mix this year. Pleasantly sweet"  
  
"Ohmygosh yessss, it’s nice. Did you try the toasts with the goat cheese?"  
  
Dipper smiled at his sister, pleased to feel himself relax a bit.   
  
"I didn’t, I only ate a bunch of tortilla chips"  
  
"Oh maan, Dip. You gotta try them, they’re AMAZING" she explained excitedly, waving her hands around. "They had like goat cheese and honey and black pepper and they were toasted in an oven and- WAIT I have have one with me!"  
  
She looked around herself frantically before her shoulders slumped and she bopped herself on the head.  
  
"Oh. I ate it. Bluhhhh, no wonder the plate isn’t here"  
  
Dipper let out a chuckle which earned him a light sucker punch on the arm.  
  
"Ow! Hey!"  
  
"You were mocking me"  
  
"Was not! Don’t just punch people out of nowhere!"  
  
"Totally were!"  
  
"Totally was not! I was just thinking how-" he felt his cheeks warm up again and looked away.  
  
"Thinking what? Hey!"  
  
Mabel started poking his cheek and his ribs, eliciting a laugh and yelps from Dipper.  
  
"Thinking what? Tell meee!"  
  
Sandwhiched between Mabel and the porch fence, his only option was to try and stop her hands, leading to playful struggle of darting hands and laughter. He eventually managed to grab both of her wrists and held them away from him. His forehead was covered in sweat and he was certain his face was fairly flushed.  
  
"Nothing! I just.. I was just thinking this was.. nice" he gently let go of her wrists. "Just.. you know, sitting here. Talking"  
  
Mabel smiled carefully and nodded after a moment. “That’s why I kinda came looking for you. It’s actually a relief”  
  
"Huh?" he turned his head to look at her with a confused look.  
  
"Well you know, lately you’ve been kind of.. I dunno, distant. Weird. Like it felt like you didn’t want to be around me so much anymore and I guess I worried that.. that you didn’t like me anymore. Or something"  
  
Dipper scratched the back of his head as his sister fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket.  
  
"I.. of course I still like you. You’re my best friend!"  
  
"Well I don’t know! You wouldn’t look at me or you’d find some excuse to leave or get all quiet and I mean what was I supposed to think! Is.. is something bothering you? Did I do something?"  
  
She looked at him with an earnest expression that was too much.  
  
"No.. no, Mabel. It’s nothing you did"  
  
"Well then what is it? I’m always here for ya brobro, you can just lay it on me, whatever’s bothering you, you know!"  
  
Dipper could feel his cheeks redden and sweat bead up on the side of his head again.   
  
"It’s.. don’t worry about it. I-I can’t.. you know.. uh.."  
  
Eyeing him for a moment, realization dawned on Mabel’s face.  
  
"So it IS something I did after all. That’s why you can’t tell me?"  
  
"No! I swear, you didn’t do anything wrong! I’m-I’m just.. you’re just perfect the way you are! Uh.."  
  
He thought he saw Mabel’s own cheeks turn a shade of pink before she turned her head away from him.  
  
"Is.. is it something you can’t work out on your own though?"   
  
Her voice was oddly quiet. Dipper stared at the back of her head and chewed on his lip.  
  
”.. No. I’ll.. I’ll work it out. It’ll be okay” he tried in a gentle voice.  
  
”..You promise?”  
  
"I promise Mabel. I won’t be all distant and weird and.. and I-I would never NOT like you. You’re my.. ok _LOOK_ -”   
  
He could feel his throat dry up as Mabel turned her head slightly to peek at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Uh.. e-every morning I-I wake up and.. and I think about how great it’s going to be.. to-to spend the day with you"  
  
He swallowed nervously and Mabel slowly turned to face him again, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"You know.. it’s-it’s just.. you just make everything fun. Better. You make everything better. And I look at you and and lately I’ve just.. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I-I want to compliment how you look or whatever and I just.. it’ll sound weird in my head and I can’t find the words and I just lock up and I don’t understand and it’s scary. You’re my best friend and my twin sister and I shouldn’t be seeing- or I don’t know I mean I’m.. I’m not making any sense"  
  
He felt like his face couldn’t get any redder and berated himself for ever opening his stupid mouth. Mabel simply stared at him, a gentle look on her face.  
  
"You wanted to compliment how I look?"  
  
"Well yeah, you know, how you always look buh-"  
  
He swallowed another lump.  
  
"You look good most of the time. They way you dress, the way you have you hair, the way your face goes when you laugh and.."  
  
Mabel smirked. “MOST of the time?”  
  
Dipper wanted to sink into the ground.  
  
"You- you look good all the time"  
  
His sister gave him a warm smile. Then she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Dip. And I would never not like you either"  
  
She gave his hand a squeeze and got up, dusting herself off and swinging Dipper’s jacker over one shoulder.  
  
"Wanna head back inside and dance with me?"  
  
Dipper was still reeling from the kiss on the cheek but looked up at her words, cheeks red and mouth half-open.  
  
"Huh? M-me? Are.. are you sure?"  
  
His sister giggled lightly and rolled her eyes with a knowing smile on her face.   
  
"Oh come on, brobro. We’ve practised before and I remember you danced pretty good. C’mon"   
  
She offered him a hand.  
  
Blinking a few times, Dipper carefully took her hand and got up to stand in front of her. Swallowing again, he carefully smiled back at her as she flashed him a toothy grin and gave his hand a tug.   
  
Part of his mind noting the tightening in his stomach was gone, he took a deep breath of the cool night air one more time before following her back inside.


End file.
